Big Brother Rule Book
The Big Brother Rule Book (or simply, the House Rules) is a handbook of rules and regulations created by Big Brother for houseguests during their stay in the house. It plays a major part of the show, though is often overlooked. It can affect a houseguest's stay inside the house if he or she violates one or more of the rules, as each violation results in a corresponding punishment. Big Brother's House Rules may vary throughout each country and season, and are enforced at the sole discretion of production. Some countries may have stricter house rules while others have more lenient ones. Some twists can also alter the season's respective rules and regulations. International House Rules The following house rules are the most important rules in the Big Brother House and must be followed by contestants all around the world. If a houseguest were to violate these rules, he or she could face a punishment or ejection. * Housemates shall have no contact with the outside world. * All housemates must wear microphone lapels at all times, except when swimming or sleeping. * Conversations in the Diary Room should always stay confidential. No one should ever share such conversations with other houseguests unless told to do so. * Whispering inside the house is strictly prohibited. (Whispering is defined as talking too softly for a microphone to detect) * Housemates should never intimidate, threaten or act violently towards any other housemate. * Tasks are compulsory, but housemates may be permitted to refrain from participating where health or other reasons are accepted by Big Brother. * Speaking in another language aside from the official language used by the show is strictly prohibited. * The housemates should never deliberately break anything inside the house. * The housemates should never discuss anything related to the outside world. (Selectively enforced) * Covering or tampering microphones or cameras, writing secret messages, talking under hidden places (such as bedding, tables and beds) are strictly prohibited. * The Houseguests must leave the house immediately (after brief goodbyes) once evicted and immediately experience an interview with the host on live television. * Production has the sole discretion over what to broadcast and what not to broadcast. * The following items are forbidden inside the house: **Drugs and narcotics **Personal medication (except in consultation with Big Brother) **Weapons **Watches **Money, check books, or credit/debit cards **Mobile/cell phones **TVs, Computers, or Gaming Devices **PalmPilots or electronic organizers **Agendas or diaries **Magazines **Books, aside from official religious texts **Pens or any similar writing implements (unless provided by Big Brother) **Paper or writing pads (unless provided by Big Brother) **Musical instruments (allowed in some countries) **Any ready-made games, such as playing cards (unless received from production) **Any item requiring electrical or battery power **Radios or walkmans **CDs or CD players **Clothes entirely white in color, with prominent commercial logos (unless authorized), or messages to the outside world. Big Brother Australia Pinoy Big Brother Big Brother UK Big Brother US & Canada Trivia *Big Brother (U.S.) is the first ever franchise to revise some of the major house rules in Big Brother due to the changing of the format in Big Brother 2 (US). Revised rules include; the allowing of discussions about Nominations and influencing others to nominate other contestants. Those were considered a violation in the original format as contestants were strictly prohibited of talking about nominations. ** Big Brother Canada is the only other franchise to follow the American rules of Big Brother. *** Big Brother: Over The Top finalist Kryssie Ridolfi is best known for checking the rulebook after a competition, which has turned into a meme across the fandom. * Pinoy Big Brother so far is the only franchise to adapt a Teen Edition after its British counterpart. Because of it, Big Brother created additional rules especially made for the entering Teens in order for the series to avoid sparking any controversy. *Pinoy Big Brother 2 introduced a new rule called 5 Pound Rule. The housemates must not gain more than 5 pounds every week. They will be weighed at end of the week. If they gained more than the limit, the housemate will be receiving an automatic nomination. **It was brought back for Pinoy Big Brother: All In. Category:Gameplay Category:Twists Category:Big Brother